


Going commando

by fhujami



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, NSFW, One Shot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhujami/pseuds/fhujami
Summary: You and Sam are heading to your friend’s wedding, and you had a secret that will drive him crazy.





	Going commando

“God you’re beautiful.”  
You heard a deep voice behind you in the bedroom. You looked to the mirror and saw Sam standing on the door, with his trousers and suit shirt on, buttoning his buttons with his tie on his hand. You placed your other earring, took a last glance to the mirror and turned to him. His hands stopped to the upper button and he let his eyes wonder your body up and down, and you saw how his eyes were full of lust.

“I know that look, don’t even think about it.” You said while you turned to check on your purse that you got everything you need. You took the perfume from the table, and squeeze the scent on your neck. You felt how Sam was now standing behind you, placing his hands on your waist and smelling your neck.

“You’re driving me crazy.” He whispered to your ear, your body started to tingle when you felt his lips on your neck, letting slight kisses on it. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his soft lips on your skin for a second. You turned and shook your head to him, taking his tie on his hand and buttoned the last button on his shirt and placing the tie round his neck.

You felt how Sam’s breath was heavy and needy, and he looked you down with a smirk on his face. When you touched his tattoo while putting the tie, you felt how he shiver.

You smiled to him and plugged the tie. You didn’t say anything, just smile, you knew that it drive him even more crazier. When you were finished, you laid your hands on his chest and leaned to give him a kiss, on his cheek. You felt his breath on your neck and heard a quiet moan escape from his lips.

He moved his hands from your waist, slowly through you blue evening dress to your ass and pressed you against him, so you could feel that he was hard. Like you didn’t knew that already.

“Stop. Cab is here soon.”

You pushed him away. He leaned to kiss you and he let his tongue circling your mouth, he tried to break you. And he almost did. But you needed to go to your friend’s wedding.

You pushed him away once again and catch your breath. He lick his lips and he has that sexy smirk on his face which made your legs shake. You turned and took your purse from the table and looked down at his trousers. You smiled and looked him under your eyebrows.

“You should calm yourself unless you want to go with that tent to the cab.”

When you were about to leave he grabbed your wrist, pulled you against him placing your hand on his bulge.

“Maybe you should help me with that.”

“Sam, we need to go, we won’t have time to this.” You said and looked up to his eyes. He pressed his bulge against your hand, hoping that you will help to ease him. You squeezed your hand a little and he closed his eyes while tilting his head back, while another moan escaped between his lips. You felt a burning feeling between your legs, but you took your hand away and shook your head again. You didn’t had time, fortunately.

“We really need to go. Go wash your face with cold water to calm yourself.” You said before walked out of the bedroom. You felt his lusty gaze on your back.

This night was going to be interesting. You knew that Sam wanted to come back home as soon as possible, to rip your dress off from you and fuck you against the wall. Maybe you should tease him more and more, the whole evening. That way the sex would be mind blowing. Like it weren’t any time, but when you need to wait for a little, it’s worth the wait.

You went to the living room, and checked everything was off. You walked to the front door, and checked once more if you had everything you need in your purse when you saw the cab coming to the street.

“Honey, cab is here!” you yelled to Sam and turned to took the keys from the table next to the door.

You watched how Sam walked toward you, his bulge has eased and he had put his suit jacket on. He looked so handsome and sexy, and you felt how your body shivered, and the burn between you legs raised. Sam in suit was definitely your weakness. Maybe you should do quickies before you leave? You pushed those thoughts away - no, you need to hurry so you won’t miss the ceremony.

“You ready?” You asked, trying to sound calm, not letting your voice to tell him how you were feeling. He nodded and came to the door, placing his hand to the doorknob. After giving you a kiss to your forehead, he opened the door and you stepped outside to the cab.

* * *

 

Ceremony was beautiful. You wiped your eyes off the tears so you won’t ruin your make up. Sam hold his hand on your shoulders and smoother your arm the whole time. In the reception you ate and drank, talked with other guests and Sam touched and kissed you every time he could. You knew he was desperate to go home already. But you wanted to tease him more.

He asked you for a dance. You took his hand and stood up from the chair. He lead you to the dance floor, placing his other hand to your waist and leaning his forehead to yours. You twirled around the dancefloor. You closed your eyes and let him lead you.

“You know how much I love you?” He whispered and you pulled yourself further to see his eyes. You looked at him at his hazel colored eyes and smiled.

“Not as much as I love you.” you said.

“That’s not possible.” He answered and leaned down to kiss you. It was soft, tender kiss, but pure lust.

You pulled away from the kiss and rounded your hand around his neck. Time to share your little secret with him. You leaned closer to his ear and whispered:

“I’m not wearing any underwear.” you felt how he shivered, moaned and hided his face into your hair.

“You are in big trouble baby girl.”

You pulled away and looked at him and bite your lower lip. His eyes sparkled. You knew he was ready to take you now and there, on the dance floor, even though there were people around you. He slowly lowered his hand on your waist, looking at you hungrily. His touch send tingles around your body.

“I’ll be back.” you said to him and turned away. Your whole body was tingling, you felt how wet you were. And you felt Sam’s lusty gaze on your back when you walked away from the dance floor.

You stepped to the bathroom and closed the door. You placed your purse next to the sink and leaned with your hands on it, looking down, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. Maybe teasing him wasn’t the best idea. You were so wet you could feel your juices falling down your tights.

You have teased each other’s before, but not as long as today. Normally it had taken less than an hour to jumping to each others when you couldn’t keep your hands off. But now, you weren’t home, you couldn’t help but wait to get to home. You need to stop this game now.

You were about to go clean yourself, but when you raise your gaze you saw in the mirror that Sam was standing inside of the bathroom, locking the door. You haven’t heard him coming inside. You turned and looked at him.

“What are you doing?”

He didn’t answer. You saw how his trousers were tending again and his eyes were burning from lust, his gaze went through your body to between your legs, making you even more wet if it was even possible. He walked to you, grabbed your face into his palms and kissed you passionate. You needed to take hold of the sink behind you to not let your legs to give up.

It looked like you are not making home.

“I told you you are in big trouble.” Sam murmured against your lips as he let his tongue entering your mouth. You took your hands and placed them under his jacket and let your hands wander on his muscled back. You pressed your hip against his hard cock and left a sigh from your lips.

He lowed his other hand down your shoulder, to your breast and waist, until he reached your sex through the fabric. You left another sigh.

“Holy shit.” he murmured when he felt how wet you were through the fabric. He withdrew the kiss and grabbed your skirt’s hem, lifting it up and raising you to sit on the sink.

“Sam no, not in here.” you tried to refuse, you could get caught. But when he slipped his finger inside of you, you left a huge moan and bent your head back so it was leaning to the mirror. You grabbed with your hands the edge of the sink and felt how he slipped another finger inside of you.

“Have you been this wet whole this time?” He asked, but all you could do was moan as an answer. He started to round your clit with his thumb, while he thrusted his fingers inside you, and your back arched while you bite your lower lip to not to moan.

He leaned forward and started to kiss your neck. And it was too much when he was nibbling that sweet spot in your neck and his fingers were filling you.

“Please Sam.”

“Please Sam what?” he asked against your neck, still fucking you with his fingers and playing with your clit.

He knew exactly how to make you beg. And he loved to made you do that.

You opened your eyes and took a grip from his hair, pulling him away from your neck and looked at him, while he moaned.

“Fuck me.”

You pulled him closer so there were no air between you. He kissed you back and you started to harass to his belt and unbuttoning his pants. He withdrew the kiss to took his jacket off and threw it on the floor and bring his hands down to help you to get him off from his pants. You took a grab from his tie and pulled him closer to reach his lips again.

He took a hold of your waist and made you sat on edge of the sink.

You felt how he placed his tip on your pussy, he touched with it your clit and your whole body shivered, as you cried his name, begging him to fuck you.

When he pushed himself inside of you, your wet, warm pussy took him easy and fast, and you gasped loudly and he kissed you to muffle your gasps, even he wanted to hear you, but he knew where you were.

“Jesus Christ” He murmured against your lips and you rounded your hand his neck and tried to hold on the edge of the sink with another one. He started to thrust hard, without letting you to get use to his thickness.

You bend your head back, while Sam hided his face to your neck, biting your skin gently. Your other hand slip on the sink, making the soap bottles fall from it. If someone was waiting for their turn to use the bathroom, they’ll heard that, if they haven’t heard your gasp already.

Sam moaned against your neck and you felt his warm breath on your skin, his slighty stubble grazing your skin. He thrusted hard, and you felt how his cock was hitting your sweet spot, slowly raising your climax. You tried to keep quiet, biting your lip but gasps escaped your mouth as his thickness and thrusts made you feel amazing.

Sam embed his fingers on your hips, to keep you steady and keep his pace, while you placed your hands around him, burying your fingers on his back through his shirt.

“You feel so fucking good.” He murmur to you. In every thrusts he touched your sweet spot and you felt how your climax was getting closer and closer.

“Sam, fuck, I’m gonna…” you cried, trying to keep your voice low.

“Wait for me baby.” He murmur back taking his face out of your neck and leaning his sweaty forehead against yours.

“I can’t.” You cried while you tried to hold back your climax, you couldn’t hold it long. His thrusts, his thickness and his hot body on yours were too much. His fingers were burying into your waist, his cock filled you and you felt how your pussy started to cramp for coming orgasm.

“Look at me.” He breathed beneath his moans and you opened your eyes and looked deep into his eyes. His warm breath hit you into your face, his sweaty forehead against yours, as he thrusted harder.

Soon he left that familiar sweet sweet moan, and you felt how his muscles tensed and you hide your face into his shoulder so your moans will fade to it, when you finally let your orgasm released.

You squeeze your hands around him tighter, like your life was depending on it, and pushed his body harder against you as your body were shivering from the orgasm you had. You cried his name and he stopped thrusting, only to push himself deeper and deeper inside of you, hiding his face into your neck.

You felt how his warm cum filled you as your pussy milked his cock. His breath tickled your neck, when he groaned against it.

His whole body were tensed against yours. When your body finally relaxed you leaned back to the mirror and Sam took his face out of your neck and looked at you. You were both breathing heavy and stared at each other.

You dragged his hair strap back up over his head and leaned to kiss him. He kissed you back and slowly pulled his softening cock out of you. You closed your eyes, withdrawing the kiss, trying to catch your breath, as you heard him pulling his pants up and zipping his trousers. You opened your eyes and saw how he grabbed a towel from the hook and handed it to you.

You took it and cleaned yourself to it, you didn’t want any cum straps on your dark blue dress, at least while you were still at the wedding. When you were finished, Sam helped you off the sink and kissed you once more.

“Another round at home?” He murmured against your lip, as you smiled back as an answer. You got dressed, cleaned yourself and stepped outside of the bathroom.

You two were lucky since there was no-one waiting for their turn to use the bathroom.


End file.
